Historias al azar
by PeaceLilith
Summary: Colección de historias de diferentes parejas de la tercera generación, diferentes pairings, distintos géneros y rated varios. Desde las historias más tontas e imposibles, hasta las más angst y dramáticas. (incluido slash)
1. Chapter 1

_Historias al azar._

Conjunto de historias de diferentes parejas de la tercera generación (aunque puede haber de otras parejas también maybe)

 **Disclaimer** : Todo lo que reconozcan, propiedad de J.K. Rowling, lo demás, mio!

* * *

1.

 _LilyxScorpius_

 _Transcurro del primer año._

Es once de septiembre otra vez y por fin, _por fin,_ es el turno de Lily Luna Potter.

La pequeña pelirroja toma de la mano a Hugo Weasley, el castaño le sonríe mostrando sus inmensos dientes. Lily chilla entusiasmada y de un salto suben al Expreso Hogwarts.

— Busquemos un compartimiento para nosotros dos, Hugo — sugiere Lily, que quiere evitar sentarse con la manada Weasley. Necesita la mente en fría para aquel importante momento.

Hugo no para de hablar de que será sorteado en Gryffindor, Lily no lo escucha, en vez de eso, se llena la boca de grageas. _¿Gryffindor con sus primos? ¿Slytherin con su hermano?_ Chasquea los labios. No le importa. No lo suficiente. Está tan ansiosa, tan entusiasmada porque el sombrero la envíe a una casa, a su _verdadera_ casa.

Tiene apretada su varita en mano y la observa, es bellísima, hecha con pelo de Unicornio. No le importa la casa a la que sea sorteada, no le importa los amigos que podrá hacer, a Lily solo le importan dos cosas; ser una increíble bruja y ser una gran Jugadora de Quiddicth.

Pese a que no está en edad, los veranos en La Madriguera tratan de eso; torneos de Quiddicth entre familia. Torneos que duran un día y son una _masacre_. Lily se ha montado tantas veces a la escoba de James que está segura que vuela aún mejor que él, es pequeña y rápida, sería una gran buscadora. _Lo soy,_ murmura para sus adentros, tan segura de ella misma como que se llama Lily Luna Potter.

Hogwarts ante sus ojos es la cosa más jodidamente magnifica y maravillosa que ha visto nunca antes. Todo es magia a su alrededor, todo es desorden, niños corriendo, adultos entusiasmados. Lily respira. Aspira el dulce aroma de la magia. Y aprieta la pequeña mano de su primo.

Su hermano está vestido ya como un auténtico Slytherin, y sus ojos verdes de un tono más oscuro que el de ella le observan. Albus le sonríe. Lily lo saluda entusiasmada alzando sus palmas.

Del otro lado, James, vistiendo el dorado y el rojo. Le guiña un ojo. Lily tiembla.

Es su momento.

Su apellido retumba entre las altas paredes.

Lily alza su pálido mentón y sacude su cabello, pequeña pero altiva, se dirige al asiento y el sombrero seleccionar se posa en su cabeza.

— Mucho carácter ¿Ah? ¡Y tan astuta! — lo escucha decir, Lily tiembla, pero sonríe — Serás un pequeño peligro, niña. Tanto coraje y tanta astucia en un solo cuerpo tan pequeño. Serás… ¡Slytherin!

Lily pega un salto y sus chispeantes ojos verdes buscan los de Albus. El moreno se pone de pie orgulloso, aplaude y salta. Detrás de él, una sombra plateada observa el panorama, y sonríe.

Lily corre hacia su hermano y lo abraza.

* * *

 _Durante el transcurro del Segundo año._

Lily entra al equipo de Quiddicth, del cual su hermano no es parte, pero si su mejor amigo, Scorpius Malfoy.

— Espero, Potter, que no nos defraudes — le dice un Scorpius serio. El chico es tan solo dos años mayor que ella, pero es el capitán. Tiene los ojos grises más enigmáticos y profundos que haya visto, su tez es tan pálida que presiente que el chico siempre debe estar muy frío, y tiene un rebelde cabello rubio ceniza que lo deja guapo. _Sumamente guapo._

Pero Lily no se deja mancillar tan fácil.

— Seré lo mejor que le ha pasado al equipo, Malfoy. Puedes dormir en paz — el rubio sonríe, ladea la sonrisa más sofisticada y vanidosa que Lily ha visto.

Scorpius deja atrás la distancia que los separa, y se pone justo en frente de la pequeña Lily Potter, tan pequeña, tan menuda que es difícil creer que tenga tanto carácter, tanta fuerza.

— Es lo mínimo que espero de la hermanita pequeña de mi mejor amigo, Potter.

* * *

 _Durante el Tercer año._

Desde que Lily ha pisado el campo de Quiddicth, Slytherin ha ganado más veces de lo que pueden contar en los últimos cuatro años.

Había comenzado como Cazadora, igual que su madre, pero en ese año Scorpius había decidido que como Buscadora rendiría mejor, era rápida sobre la escoba y ágil, tenía buenos reflejos y era jodidamente atenta.

Lily ganó la Copa de Quiddicth para Slytherin ese año.

— No es que me guste alardear, Malfoy. Pero ya ves, no soy solo lo mejor que le ha pasado a la Casa — los ojos tormentosos del heredero Malfoy la miran, entornados — Sino también al equipo. Soy lo mejor que le ha pasado a Slytherin. Admítelo.

Scorpius la mira, la recorre de pies a cabeza, desde su fogoso y lacio cabello, su rostro suave y pecoso, hasta cada jodida curva que Lily Potter tiene. Porque solo tiene trece putos años y es la niña más bonita, segura, egocéntrica que ha conocido. Lily Potter es tormenta, es enfermedad. _Y es la cura._

— ¿Qué no te gusta alardear dijiste, Potter? — Scorpius bebe de un trago su copa de Whisky de Fuego — Aprende de tu hermano, él es un digno Slytherin — y Scorpius la empuja con su hombro. Lily ríe.

— No te sientas celoso, Scor — ronronea y Scorpius ríe. _Es una maldita arpía,_ piensa — Sigues siendo el capitán, y sigues siendo quien nos da más puntos en lo académico — los ojos verdes de Lily brillan, con triunfo, con sorna. Bebe desde la copa que ha ganado ella hoy, _porque la ha ganado ella._

Slytherin venía perdiendo bajo la lluvia que empañaba los ojos de todos, pero Lily vio un destello dorado, empujo a su hermano, a su _propio_ hermano, de su escoba y la tomó.

Y Lily, bajo el diluvio que se presentó en el medio del partido, victoriosa, levantando la Snitch en lo más alto, buscó los ojos grises de Scorpius que se perdían entre la tormenta.

Ella sonrió, con sus ojos brillando. Lo único brillante entre toda esa oscuridad.

Y Scorpius, sobre la escoba, cruzó sus brazos y negando con la cabeza, le devolvió la sonrisa.

 _Porque sí,_ Lily Luna es lo mejor que le ha pasado a su casa en los últimos tres años.

* * *

 _Durante el transcurro del cuarto año._

— ¿Has visto a Scorpius, Lil? — su hermano aparece de pronto, Lily por primera vez se sienta a estudiar con dos días de antelación para su examen de runas, en vez de uno. Todo un logro personal.

— No, Albus — responde la pelirroja mordisqueando su pluma — ¿Cuándo es que te darás un tiempo para mí y me enseñarás runas, Al? Yo seré la estrella, pero tú eres el hermano inteligente — el moreno le sonríe y se sienta junto a su hermana.

— Cuando encuentre a Scorpius, Lil. De verdad, no ha dormido anoche en nuestra habitación — es recién ahí cuando Lily frunce el entrecejo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Y sabes si le ha pasado algo?

— No, la última vez que supe de él iba a entrenar.

— Sí, entrenamos juntos. Todo parecía ir bien…

Lily se puso de pie de pronto, dejando atrás su examen de runas. Scorpius era un chico de lo más extraño y ella lo sabía; era solitario, arisco, hostil la mayoría del tiempo, sarcástico y vanidoso como _todo_ Malfoy.

Pero Albus y Scorpius eran como la misma persona, y Scorpius no se comportaba así con Albus. No desaparecía de la nada sin avisarle a su mejor amigo.

 _No hacía nada_ sin avisarle a su mejor amigo.

Lily, dispuesta a saber que era lo que sucedía, se puso en marcha.

El día estaba cayendo, Lily había recorrido cada pasillo de Hogwarts, había entrado a cada aula abandonada, pero no le encontraba.

Ya no solo quería encontrarlo para Albus, sino porque realmente le preocupaba Scorpius. El chico era apático e inexpresivo, raramente mostraba lo que sentía.

Y una lamparita se prendió en su cabeza; eso era seguramente lo que sucedía.

Scorpius sentía algo, y en el intento de que nadie vea su lado más humano, más sensible, se había escondido.

Lily corrió escaleras arriba, la noche era estrellada e intensa. Y allí estaba él, en la terraza, bajo la luna brillante, parecía tan pequeño y angustiado que algo dentro de la pelirroja se movilizo.

Suavemente, camino hacia él hasta estar justo a su lado, y se sentó de rodillas frente a él.

— ¿Justamente tú tienes que encontrarme? — dijo con la voz desgarrada.

— Albus está preocupado — dijo Lily de pronto, tomándole de la mano, la mano de Scorpius, fría, delicada y grande.

— Mi madre ha muerto – la noticia opacó la noche, la luna parecía ya no brillar y Lily no encontró las palabras — Estaba enferma. Hace más de un año. No había cura, yo sabía que iba morir. Solo que… — gruesas lágrimas le rodearon las mejillas — Uno nunca está preparado para la muerte ¿Sabes? — una risa ronca salió de sus labios. Lily comenzó a sentir sus ojos arder — Es lo único seguro que tenemos, y aún así, nunca estamos preparados para ella. Rídiculo.

— Cuanto lo siento, Scor — Lily se acercó más a él, estaban casi pegados y Scorpius la miró; Lily tenía el rostro arrugado, ceñudo, los labios fruncidos, sufría por él, sufría por su dolor.

Y Scorpius no soportaba que le mirasen así. Por eso se había escondido. Por eso había desaparecido.

— Dile a Albus que estoy bien. No estoy listo para volver todavía, Potter, así que haz eso por mí. No dejes que el maricon de tu hermano pase otra noche en vela por mí. Volveré más tarde.

Pero Lily no se movía, y tomo con más fuerza la mano de Scorpius entre la suya.

— Potter — insistió él.

— ¿Crees que te dejaría aquí solo, Malfoy? Nos vamos juntos o nos quedamos juntos — las palabras de Lily se aferraron a él. Scorpius dejó de derramar lágrimas para mirar el rostro conmovido de la pelirroja que tenía en frente.

— Pensé que viniste por Albus.

— Yo también lo pensé.

— Lil — _Lil,_ como le decía su familia, y no _Potter,_ como él la llamaba, plantando distancia.

— Me quedaré contigo, Scorpius.

— No tienes que hacerlo.

— Pero quiero hacerlo.

Todo fue extraño entonces, el rostro húmedo de Scorpius parecía estar más cerca que el de ella como nunca antes. Lily sentía que su mano no era suficiente consuelo, que un abrazo tampoco lo sería.

Y lo besó.

El beso más tierno que Scorpius recibió.

La caricia más _suave._

El sabor más _delicioso._

Se alejó tan solo un centímetro para ver los ojos de Lily, los increíbles, mágicos y profundos ojos de la pelirroja. Porque no había mirada que le guste más. No había verde más bonito. No había verde que fuera más prudente para su casa, para Slytherin. Y volvió a besarla, tomando hasta su último suspiro, volcando _todo_ su dolor. Toda su agonía y desolación.

— Quédate conmigo, Potter. No me dejes — dijo en un hilo de voz entonces, quebrado, roto. Ella se estremeció, no creyendo que aquellas palabras salieran de la boca de Scorpius. Y con su rostro apegado al de él, acarició su mejilla, la barba apenas incipiente, y contra sus labios dijo;

— No te voy a dejar, Scorpius. Nunca. Me quedaré contigo hasta el _final._

Se durmieron juntos y entrelazados sobre el suelo, en la terraza bajo la luz brillante de la luna y el cielo estrellado, el cuerpo menudo de Lily sobre el de Scorpius, quien la tenía amarrada contra él, sintiendo la eléctrica compañía de Lily como la única capaz de anestesiarlo.

Era casi curioso encontrar la calma después de la tormenta, en una persona que en realidad fuera la que siempre generara disturbios.

* * *

 _Baile de Graduación._

Lily se miraba frente al espejo de su habitación, había elegido un vestido verde pensando en él; largo, con la espalda descubierta, tajado en una de sus piernas y un collar que el mismo Scorpius le había regalado, de plata y esmeraldas. Se veía fabuloso en su cuello. Ella se veía fabulosa. Tan digna para un Malfoy como la familia de él jamás creería que podría ser.

Se miró; tan solo máscara en las pestañas y brillo sutil en los labios. Lily era mujer sencilla, no le gustaba cargarse de cosméticos ni usar vestidos muy llamativos.

Aunque sabía que dejaría sin habla a _su_ Slytherin esa noche. Era justamente lo que quería conseguir.

Hogwarts se había convertido en un palacio mágico, impactante y lujoso; con fuentes de las cuales salía agua azul brillante, mágica, con pequeñas hadas multicolores volando alrededor, caminos con alfombra roja y serpenteados.

El gran comedor brillaba en su máximo esplendor; todo era blanco y perlado, brillante. No había divisiones por casa, sino que, por familias, que estaban formadas en mesas redondas o cuadradas. La familia Potter/Weasley tenía una larga mesa cuadrada repleta. La familia Malfoy una redonda y pequeña.

Cada egresado entraba con uno de sus padres, así Albus con su madre, Ginevra, Rose con su padre, Ronald, Scorpius entró con su abuela, Narcissa. Lo cual no pasó desapercibido para Lily, imaginando el dolor que realmente sentía Scorpius por no poder entrar con su madre.

Automáticamente, miró a Draco Malfoy, era un hombre mayor y atractivo, y en ese momento se veía conmovido con la escena; Narcissa entraba con una enorme sonrisa del brazo de su único nieto, quien, altanero, caminaba como si fuera parte de la realeza.

 _Y es que lo eres,_ pensó Lily, aplaudiendo a su novio. Él reparó en ella entonces, y la inmensa sonrisa solo se vio suspendida por una sensual mirada. Lily le guiño uno ojo con picardía.

Una vez que todos los graduados hicieron la entrada, se hizo el baile de bienvenida.

Lily bailó con su hermano primero, sin dejar de mirar hacia Scorpius, quien no tenía con quien más bailar que con su abuela, y luego vino a salvarlo su amiga, Kenna Zabini, la morena había optado por un vestido plateado, dejando relucir su brillante piel trigueña.

Lily no esperó más, Hermione le había robado a Albus para el vals, y ella corrió hacia su chico. _Su novio_.

Malfoy la vio encaminándose hacia él entonces, Lily Potter lucía alucinante, con aquel vestido largo y al cuerpo, que dejaba relucir sus curvas, él negó con la cabeza sintiendo que en cualquier momento su amigo de allá abajo le iba a jugar en contra.

Ella sonrió orgullosa, recibiendo la mirada que justamente quería provocar en él.

— ¿Estás segura de esto, Potter? — preguntó él, tomándole de la mano delicadamente primero.

— Muy segura, Malfoy — él entonces, de un tirón, la apegó a él y llevo su otra mano a la espalda desnuda.

— Ahora ¿Estás loca para venir así? — dijo, mirándola de arriba abajo — ¿Cómo pretendes que espere ahora para hacerte totalmente _mía,_ Potter?

— No esperes más, Malfoy — él sonrió y la hizo girar — Ahora, Scorpius ¿Estás preparado?

— ¿Para qué, _Lil_?

— Para causar el revuelo más grande de nuestra generación — la sonrisa traviesa de Lily no tardó en llegar.

— ¿Tengo que preguntarte devuelta si estás loca? — ella rió.

— Pensé que eso ya lo sabías, Scorpius.

— Aun así, me sigues sorprendiendo — y la nariz de Lily rozaba la de él.

— Prepárate, la furia Potter/Weasley no es algo para lo que nadie puede estar preparado.

— Juntos hasta el final ¿Recuerdas?

— Juntos hasta el final — recitó la pelirroja, para luego hundirse en los labios de Scorpius Malfoy.

Los sonidos de sorpresa no tardaron en llegar, los flashes los encandilaron y Lily solo lo continuó besando, como si fuera el fin del mundo, como si su vida dependiera de ello. _Porque ya que lo estaba haciendo, lo haría bien._

La hija del salvador del mundo mágico con el hijo del Mortifago más oscuro.

Se separó apenas entonces, sin nunca despegar su mirada de la de Scorpius, sonriendo inmensamente, él sonreía también, mordiéndose el fino labio inferior.

Eran ellos contra el mundo.

Bajo la luz brillante, mirándose como tontos enamorados. Como jóvenes que estaban preparados para comerse el mundo. Dispuestos a todo.

A su alrededor, sus padres los miraban atónicos, Albus aplaudía en alguna esquina demasiado divertido y Draco Malfoy gritaba.

— ¡¿Entre todas las pelirrojas, una Potter/Weasley hijo, en serio?!

Lily giró para mirar a su padre, y encogerse de hombros. El real problema fue James, quien se quiso aventar contra Malfoy y lo tuvo que detener Hugo, quien también miraba a Lily de forma desaprobatoria.

— Scorpius Malfoy es mí novio, chicos. Acostúmbrense. Y quien quiera ir contra él, se las verá conmigo — dijo entonces la pelirroja, con una de sus manos en su cintura y muy segura.

Nadie dijo más nada, porque nadie, ni siquiera Harry James Potter, quería luchar contra lo que era capaz su hija. Y maldijo internamente que haya salido tan parecida a su esposa.

Y Scorpius sonrió, posicionándose al lado de su novia. Un poco, porque, _joder,_ tenía miedo sí. Una manada de pelirrojas cabezas lo tenían en la mira, esperando el mejor momento para crucificarlo.

Pero también estaba a su lado para dejar en claro que nadie terminaría con su relación.

Estaba a su lado porque Lily Luna Potter era la chica más fascinante que conoció alguna vez. Lily era astucia. Pero también coraje. Era fuerza. Era dominio. Era un ser avallasador.

 _Y era suya._

* * *

¡Hola!

Hace cuanto no escribo, no leo, no hago nada de lo que me gusta :( ando sin tiempo de nada, y hoy, en un sábado lluvioso que me quede en mi hogar, salió esto.

No estoy muy satisfecha porque cuando uno deja de leer, deja de escribir, claramente pierde la práctica por así decirlo.

Quiero que esto sea como dice el título, "Historias al azar" donde pretendo escribir pequeñas historias de distintos ships de la tercera generación, like Scorly, Scorose, Tedly. Y si alguno tiene algún otro ship que le gusta, me lo hace saber y escribo sobre ese ship también :)

Bueno, si alguien se pasa ¿me lo hace saber abajo?

¡Beso enorme!

PeaceLilith.


	2. Albus y Scorpius

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcan, propiedad de J.K. Rowling, lo demás, mío.

 _Aviso:_ Slash, con escenas subidas de tono.

* * *

2.

 _De corazones rotos y amores furtivos._

Dos años en el extranjero estudiando para ser medimago me hicieron saber que mi hogar sería Londres, siempre y después de todo.

Me alejé del mundo donde ser el hijo de Harry Potter que había ido a Slytherin y que era gay parecía ser el horror más grande que pudo pasarle al niño que vivió. Como si después de vivir tantos horrores, un hijo no digno, un hijo maldito, no fuera demasiado.

Mis padres me recibieron con una gran cena con toda mi familia, Lily Luna me abrazó tan fuerte que sentí que buscaba estrangularme, James me dio un apretón que me dejó doliendo la mano y Rose se me tiró encima entre lágrimas.

— ¡Pensé que no te vería hasta navidad, tonto!

Estreché a Rose en mis brazos, ella fue la única que siempre estuvo conmigo, que siempre apostó a mis decisiones, a mis elecciones. La única que nunca, nunca me dejó de lado.

— Quería sorprenderte, Rosie — fue mi respuesta, y aun sonriendo lo vi; la mirada plata, el cabello rubio, la figura aristocrática.

Mi sonrisa se borró tan pronto lo vi, no comprendía nada. No comprendía en absoluto que hacia él ahí. Una de mis tantas razones de mi repentina huida.

— Oh, Albus — dijo entonces Lily, acercándose a mí y atrayendo a Scorpius a su lado, tomándole de la mano. Una sensación, fría y dolorosa, se instaló en mi pecho — Hace un año que estamos saliendo con Scorpius — fue todo lo que dijo, yo asentí, disimulando una sonrisa, la sonrisa más falsa que pude forzar.

Scorpius, mi compañero en Hogwarts, con quien dormí, con quien compartí noches en vela y tardes de estudio.

Scorpius, el mismo Scorpius Malfoy que…

— ¡Albus, rápido! ¡Sírvete, es el brindis! — asentí rápidamente, intentando quitarme la amarga sensación y llené mi copa de champagne.

— ¡Por el nuevo médico de la familia! — gritaron todos. Yo sonreí levantando mi copa, una chocó contra mí, y tras ella, los ojos plata, la sonrisa ladeada.

Me sentí hundido.

* * *

Scorpius pasaba más tiempo en casa que yo mismo. Eran vacaciones de verano y Lily pronto tendría el instructivo de Auror. Scorpius pronto debería estar inundado entre leyes, aunque el chico en realidad no necesitara estudiar.

Su padre no trabajaba gracias a las riquezas de la familia Malfoy, y permítanme decirles, siempre pensé que al final, Scorpius haría lo mismo.

Siempre imaginé, de hecho, que Scorpius recorrería el mundo y luego se casaría con una bonita muchacha sangre pura.

Pero allí estaba, con mi hermana.

El tacto entre ellos era insoportable. Lily le besaba, le tiraba miradas furtivas, le decía secretos en el oído. Scorpius reía y a veces me miraba. Odiaba que me encontrará mirándolo.

— ¿Y tú estás estudiando para ser abogado, Scorpius? — preguntó mi madre un día, durante el almuerzo.

— Si, este año empiezo las prácticas en el Ministerio. Empezaré con casos pro-brono.

— Son los mejores casos. Bueno, eso dice Hermione — opinó mi padre entonces — Ella comenzó como tú, Scorpius. Deberías hablar con ella algún día. Es una gran abogada.

— Me encantaría de hecho, señor. Todos hablan de los casos que gana Hermione Granger.

— Y no es para menos — concedió mi madre con una sonrisa, sirviéndole más en el plato de Scorpius.

Realmente no comprendía, no comprendía en absoluto en que momento Scorpius empezó a ser el favorito de la mesa. Mi padre, pese a los años de enemistad con Draco Malfoy, trataba a Scorpius casi como un igual, pasaban horas hablando de Quiddicth, Scorpius, como mi padre, fue buscador en Hogwarts.

Y Scorpius la mayoría del tiempo se mostraba interesado en el trabajo de mi padre.

Todo me generaba desprecio.

Yo directamente no había entrado, por supuesto, al equipo de Quiddicth. De hecho, tampoco nunca lo había intentado, era pésimo volando, no tenía equilibrio, la escoba no me hacía caso.

Y nunca me interesé en nada lo relacionado con el Ministerio.

Desde niño quise ser medimago, y aunque sonaba genial en mi familia, nunca tuve nada para hablar con mi padre.

Tampoco nunca pudimos hablar de chicas, porque no me gustan. Y a papá nunca le interesó mucho mi relación con los muchachos. De hecho, y en realidad, la ignoraba. Como si por ignorarla, fuese inexistente.

Fue durante una cena en la que mi madre empezó a preguntar por mi relación con Scorpius.

— ¿Ustedes eran compañeros, cierto? — preguntó, sirviendo el postre.

— Éramos compañeros de habitación — respondió Scorpius por mí. En realidad, prefería que hable él.

— ¿De verdad? ¡Maravilloso! — opinó mi madre con entusiasmo — Y ahora cuñados ¿No es genial, Albus?

— Absolutamente — dije con una falsa sonrisa y comiéndome otra frutilla. Scorpius me carcomía con la profundidad de sus ojos.

— Si, la verdad es que si — continuo Scorpius — ¿No quieres salir a tomar una cerveza hoy, Albus? Por los viejos tiempos, ya sabes. Podemos invitar a otros de nuestra promoción — lo miré, absorto, sin saber que responder.

— ¿De la camada de Slytherin? — cuestione, recordando que mis amigos en ese entonces eran tan escasos como ahora.

— Y a Rose también, por supuesto.

— Suena divertido, cariño. ¿No quieres ir? — en ese momento, odie a Scorpius por lo que hizo. Me dejo en una situación sin opciones. Y me encontré diciendo sí.

Seguí a Scorpius afuera y aparecimos en un bonito bar. Aparecer en conjunto con él fue extraño porque tuve que tocarlo, y tocarlo me traía tan malos recuerdos como sensaciones que no estaba dispuesto a sentir.

Entramos y había tanto muchachas casi desnudas, como hombres con pocas ropas. Tragué. No solía salir.

— ¿Y este lugar? — pregunté de forma casual, aunque Scorpius enseguida notó en mí, una mirada desaprobatoria.

— No seas aburrido, Albus — suspiré y nos sentamos en una mesa para cuatro.

Los minutos pasaron en un silencio incómodo, yo me sentía fuera de lugar, pero Scorpius como siempre, tenía su aire seguro y egocéntrico. Me molestaba su vanidad altanera. Nada había cambiado, casi que me sentía en Hogwarts por minutos.

— Oh, Kenna no puede venir — dijo de pronto, viendo un diario que transcribía lo que el otro escribía — Y Rose dijo que no ¿Cierto? — rodé los ojos. Todo parecía un mal plan de Scorpius. Un mal plan bien armado.

— Qué casualidad — solté de forma amarga. El rubio sonrió.

— ¿Qué no quieres estar a solas con tu cuñado, Potter? — dijo con sarcasmo. Lo mire inexpresivo.

— No sé qué es lo que quieres, Malfoy. De verdad, no lo comprendo en absoluto.

— Pensé que lo comprendiste desde que me viste, Albus.

— ¿Qué tengo que comprender? — él rió incrédulo.

— Sigues siendo el mismo ¿No, Albus Potter? El mismo niño inseguro e ingenuo. Pensé que el exterior te cambiaría.

— Siento no rellenar tus expectativas — dije, resoplando.

— Una ronda de tequilas, por favor — dijo Scorpius a una bonita moza que paso.

— Sabes que no me llevo bien con el tequila.

— Deja de ser una niña y bebe conmigo.

— Cierto, noche de cuñados ¡Wuju! — dije con sarcasmo, levantando una de mis manos en signo de festejo.

— Tu sentido del humor es pésimo.

— Tú me pones así — él ladeó una sonrisa curvilínea.

A la segunda ronda de tequilas, yo ya me sentía jodidamente mareado. Scorpius se veía más atractivo que antes, con su estúpido y prolijo atuendo negro, tan jodidamente aristocrático, tan digno de la realiza. Y yo vistiendo camiseta y jean. A veces me sentía patético.

A esa ronda le vino otra, y otra más.

Y Scorpius de repente me parecía el hombre más encantador en la tierra; con su jodida sonrisa perfecta, el lunar en el cuello, el cabello rebelde, los ojos grises y profundos. Suspiré. Joder, me gustaba Scorpius. Me gustó siempre y ahora era el novio de mi hermana, y me gustaba más. Y está aquí, frente a mí, mirándome con esos ojos. Con aquellos jodidos ojos. Y yo… Y yo quiero besarlo, por supuesto.

Pero no puedo. No puedo no solo porque es el novio de mi hermana, sino porque me ha hecho saber ya antes, que no le gustan los chicos.

Agobiado, cierro los ojos un momento, intentando volver a mí, intentando controlar aquello que me movía con desesperación cuando bebía de más y me hacía tomar tan malas decisiones. Pero el tacto de unos dedos suaves y fríos me devuelven a la realidad actual. Y Scorpius me está mirando. Y me está tomando la mano. Y mi corazón late, late con locura. Trago con fuerza.

— ¿Qué haces? — le pregunto, sintiendo como su piel arde contra la mía.

— Te tomo de la mano, Albus — dice, como si fuera la cosa más común del mundo, como si fuera algo cotidiano que él me tome de la mano. Como si su piel contra la mía no tendría porque descontrolarme.

Quito la mano entonces, confundido.

Y me levanto, decidido a irme. Es una noche de verano fresca, y solo quiero irme a casa, pero ebrio como estoy sería imposible aparecerme. Cruzo la calle y espero que el Autobús Noctambulo aparezca a salvarme la jodida noche.

Pero Scorpius sale y me ve, cruza la calle y se sitúa frente a mí. No puedo verlo, joder. _No puedo._

— ¿Qué pasa, Albus? ¿Por qué te quieres ir? ¿Por qué te vas y no te despides? ¿Es tu modo operandi? — dice, riendo, sarcástico. _Resentido_. Lo miro confundido. Alzo mis oscuras y pobladas cejas.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo, Scorpius? _¿Qué quieres?_

— Te quiero a ti — me dice entonces, tan directamente que su sinceridad me desarma, me destruye. Y me veo sin nada, sin coraza, sin armadura. Solo confundido.

— Me dijiste que no me querías. Que no podías quererme de esa forma.

— Y luego te fuiste.

— ¡Claro que me fui! ¡Si no me querías!

— ¿Te fuiste por mí, Albus? — quiero llorar, quiero gritar. Quiero pegarle. Quiero poder odiar a Scorpius Malfoy.

— Me fui por todo, Malfoy.

— ¿Por qué no te despediste? ¿Por qué te fuiste así, sin más? Solo necesitaba _tiempo,_ Albus. Necesitaba aclararme — río a carcajadas, no puedo creer lo que me dice, su patética excusa. No puedo.

— ¿Tiempo? ¿ _Más_ tiempo? — me restriego el rostro — Eres un jodido egoísta, Scorpius. Siempre lo has sido.

— No, fui tonto. Y cobarde.

— Dices todo esto porque estas ebrio, Scorpius.

— Por supuesto que lo estoy. Pero ¿No estaba así la primera vez que me besaste, Albus? ¿No fue exactamente así? — el recuerdo me atormenta.

Slytherin había ganado la copa de Quiddicth, Scorpius era el buscador y había tomado la snitch. Fue una gran fiesta como siempre lo era en Slytherin. Había tanto alcohol. Yo ni siquiera era partícipe, estaba encerrado en la habitación cuando salí en busca de un poco de cerveza para volver a acostarme a leer.

Y lo vi. Borracho, solo y risueño. Me acerqué a él para ver si necesitaba ayuda y me dijo que quería subir al cuarto, y que las escaleras eran demasiado largas.

Lo ayude a subir.

¿Qué cómo paso?

No lo sé, perdimos el equilibrio en la habitación, y caí sobre él. Él rió, su risa me provocó un embriagador cosquilleo en el cuello y nuestros rostros estaban _tan_ cerca.

Solo sucedió.

Nos besamos.

Nos besamos como locos.

Como dos amantes enloquecidos de amor.

Scorpius había dejado de dirigirme la palabra después de eso. Hasta la mirada. Puso un frío y grueso muro entre nosotros, inquebrantable.

Cuando lo enfrenté, me dijo que estaba borracho y que no podía ser tan tonto de ilusionarme.

 _Que jamás podría quererme._

 _Que yo me aproveche de él._

Las lágrimas inundan mi rostro.

— No quiero volver a escucharte decir esa excusa, Scorpius.

— No volveré a decirla, Al. Lo prometo.

Creí en su promesa. Claro. Si Scorpius en ese momento me decía que bajaría la luna para mi y volaríamos juntos sobre un dragón a la par de las estrellas, también le hubiera creído.

Y es él nuevamente quien me besa, quien me toma del rostro con sus frías manos y busca mis labios.

El beso es fluido, natural. Acogedor. Caliente. Húmedo.

Tomo a Scorpius del cabello y lo adentro al parque, y entre los árboles, lo sigo besando.

Acaricio el cuerpo fino y fibroso bajo su ropa, los brazos fornidos, le beso la línea de la mandíbula y es él quien toma el control ahora, me toma de los hombros, me voltea y me pone contra el árbol.

Me sonríe, aquella vanidosa y ladeada sonrisa, aquella sonrisa ganadora, que sabía que lo tenía todo bajo control, que sabía que era yo quien me moría por él.

Y se hunde en mi cuello, lo besa, lo succiona, lo muerde.

— Scorpius… — gimoteo, necesitando que se aleje de mí. Necesitaba quitar su aroma a pinos, a hierba buena, a menta de mí. Necesitaba…

Y vuelve a besarme.

Y me siento en el paraíso.

* * *

Me desperté y el recuerdo de Scorpius apretándome contra el tronco del árbol es lo primero que aparece en mi cabeza.

Como siempre que bebo de más y tomo pésimas decisiones, me arrepiento. Me odio. Y me maldigo.

Voy a darme una ducha, una fría, necesitaba congelar mi cuerpo aún excitado. Porque si, pensar en Scorpius era tener erecciones. Erecciones descontroladas.

Es cuando la veo; la marca en mi cuello, púrpura y grande. Él me había marcado, como al jodido ganado.

Lo quito con magia, lo último que necesito es que después de mi salida con Scorpius, mi madre vea un chupón en mi cuello.

Lily Luna no estaría en toda la semana ya que estaba con el examen de ingreso, y tuve la gracia, la buena suerte, de no cruzarme con Scorpius en toda la semana.

Yo ya imaginaba lo que iba a suceder; Scorpius iba a disimular que yo no existía, y si le llegaba a decir algo, iba a decirme lo mismo que la otra vez. Primero, se iba a reír, se iba a burlar, me haría sentir pequeño y denigrado, y luego diría que soy un tonto ilusionista.

Así que lo mejor era siquiera mirarlo yo.

Lily Luna volvió un viernes por la tarde, y lo primero que hizo fue invitar a su querido novio a casa.

Scorpius me estrechó la mano y me regaló la mejor de las sonrisas. Yo sudaba.

Durante la escena, contra lo esperado, no dejó de mirarme. Literalmente. Ni un minuto. Chochaba su rodilla con la mía, me dirigía furtivas miradas y yo sentía mis nervios a flor de piel. Es que _¿Qué le pasaba?_ Estábamos en la mesa, en familia, él al lado de su jodida novia, mi hermana y me miraba a _mí._

Debería haber sabido en ese entonces que Scorpius era así; un chico egoísta y preso de sus instintos, que hacía lo que quería cuando quería porque era su esencia.

Pero claro, yo pensé que le gustaba en serio. _Tonto Albus._

Scorpius bebió un vino muggle que mi padre decía que no tenía desperdicio. Ambos se habían bajado la botella entre divertidas discusiones sobre equipos de Quiddicth, y mi padre concedió que no era correcto que el chico se apareciera en su piso, porque claro, una aparición con alcohol encima era poco recomendable.

Scorpius quedo a dormir en casa esa noche, en la habitación de James quien ya no vivía con nosotros.

Así que tenía a Scorpius durmiendo en la habitación al lado de la mía, y pese a la distancia, yo me removía nervioso. Dormí años en la misma habitación que el heredero Malfoy, pero ahora, con mis veinte años encima, me ponía así de nervioso el simple hecho de tenerlo cerca.

Tuve que saciarme antes de ir a dormir.

Pero el sonido de mi puerta abriéndose me despertó, la puerta apenas rechinó y un cuerpo ingresó a mi cuarto. Yo ya había sentido el pulcro aroma de Scorpius cuando apenas entró, y me di vuelta en búsqueda sus ojos tormenta en el cuarto.

Scorpius se sentó en mi cama, no era capaz de distinguirlo en la oscuridad, aunque si era capaz de ver su silueta.

Mi corazón empezó a latir a una velocidad inverosímil, estoy seguro que poco sana. Él estaba tan cerca de mí, aunque sentado. Yo podía sentirlo.

Y el maldito empezó a pasar su mano por encima de mi cuerpo, cubierto por las sabanas. No estoy seguro de que haya sonreído, pero es que _sé_ que lo hizo. No lo vi, pero cuando Scorpius paseó su mano debajo de mis sábanas y acarició mi abdomen, podía imaginar su sonrisa. Su altanera y segura sonrisa, satisfactoria, porque yo después de todo, era un débil chico que sucumbía ante él.

Pero su mano fue más allá, y tomo mi miembro. Mis ojos se abrieron enormemente y quise detenerlo, pero comenzó a mover su mano.

 _Joder. Por. El. Maldito. Merlín._

 _Por. Las. Barbas. De. Dumbledore._

 _Por todos los dioses._

 _Y los astros._

Gemí, inevitablemente, y me tensé. Y seguí gimiendo, porque la mano ágil de Scorpius se sentía tan malditamente bien, tan dichosamente placentera.

— Detente — pedí, aunque con voz ahogada.

Pero él hizo un movimiento más frenético.

— Scorpius, detente — repetí. _Rogué._

— Pero si no quieres que me detenga, Al — me dijo, tan seguro, y a la vez, en un tono de voz tan indiferente. Tan casual.

Y por supuesto que no quería. No, yo quería acabar entre sus manos. Claro. _¡Pero no!_

— Scor… — fue lo último que dije, cuando me sentí explotar.

Mantuve los ojos cerrados y me odié, me odié por sucumbir ante sus encantos. Cuando abrí los ojos, tenía su rostro encima del mío, me beso lánguidamente y luego se fue. Así como así, vino, me masturbó, me besó y se fue.

Y yo quedé allí en mi cama mojada, sintiéndome aturdido, confundido. Y, sobre todo, caliente.

* * *

Ese fue un camino sin final. Sin retorno. Un viaje de ida.

Scorpius comenzó a hacer eso sin parar, se metía en mi cuarto, me besaba, me tocaba. Me invitaba a beber, me llevaba a reuniones familiares como su _cuñado._

Me dolía. _Como me dolía._

Yo lo seguía como un tonto enamorado sin cuestionar ni decir nada. Yo lo seguía porque estaba enamorado. _Lo amaba._

Lily comenzó el instructivo de Auror, Scorpius comenzó sus prácticas y yo las mías. Nos veíamos siempre, para almorzar, para beber, en casa. Eramos los mejores amigos, los mejores cuñados. Inseparables.

Scorpius me llevaba a lujosos hoteles a embriagarnos y besarnos en una cama con almohadas de pluma de hipogrifo, con champagne frio y baños en jacuzzi.

Todo parecía una película montada; yo, enamorado del hijo rico del enemigo de mi padre, que ahora era novio de mi hermana menor.

— Quiero dejar a Lily — me dijo un día, acostándose conmigo, solo con su bóxer negro.

Su cuerpo torneado y pálido era digno de una escultura, su abundante cabello rubio hacia atrás con mechones rebeldes saliéndose, los ojos grises, ahumados, tormentosos, profundos. Sus labios rosáceos y finos. Las mandíbulas marcadas.

Era un jodido sueño.

— No sé qué decirte, Scorpius — dije, porque era verdad. Yo por supuesto odiaba verlo con ella, porque estaba enamorado de él y me dolía ser su amante. Su jodido y segundón amante.

— Ya no puedo estar con ella, Al — me admitió entonces, y yo me desvanecí internamente — Es tu hermana, y estoy con ella, y pienso en ti. Y la beso, y pienso en ti.

— No sabía que te gustarán los chicos — dije entonces, con la palabra atragantada desde que todo comenzó. Él sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

— Me gustas tú, Al.

— No lo entiendo.

— Siempre me has gustado. Siempre me sentí atraído a ti. Ese día, cuando nos besamos por primera vez en Hogwarts, solo satisfacía, ebrio, algo que venía pensando hacia mucho.

— ¿Y por qué me trataste mal después? Me hiciste sentir una jodida mierda, Scor — él suspiro, agobiado. Su rostro, su manipulador rostro, parecía arrepentido.

— Porque no quería admitir lo que me sucedía. Entiende, es duro para mí.

— ¿Y para mí no?

— Tu siempre lo tuviste claro, Al. Yo… siempre creí que me gustaban las chicas, hasta que llegaste tú — tragué, abrumado por la información.

Suspiré, sin saber que decir, o que hacer.

Por supuesto que una parte de mí se sentía feliz con aquello. El chico que me gustó desde siempre también gustaba de mí. Me lo estaba confesando.

— ¿Y qué quieres hacer? ¿Dejar a Lily, y luego? — cuestione.

— Seguir con esto — dijo con simpleza — Solo tú y yo, Al – _Solo tú y yo._ Sonaba increíble, sonaba mágico, de ensueño.

Pero no me conformaba.

— ¿Y luego, qué? — repetí — ¿Seguir hasta que te canses? — él sintió aquello como un golpe y se puso serio — No es como si pudieras seguir yendo a mi casa una vez que termines con Lil — dije con obviedad — Y no es como si yo pudiera contarle a alguien que salgo contigo. Todo tendrá que terminar eventualmente.

— Vayamos a Irlanda — me dijo entonces, con una sonrisa, simple, espontanea, avallasadora — Vamos a Dublín. Termina tus prácticas allá, yo tengo contactos para hacer las mías. Volemos juntos, Al.

Lo miré, primero confundido, luego impactado. Y más tarde maravillado.

Imaginé Dublín con Scorpius. Irlanda con Scorpius Malfoy. Conocer todos aquellos castillos mágicos con él, todos los pasajes llenos de magia, todo el verde a nuestro alrededor, las playas.

Imaginé un mundo con él.

Y asentí.

Le dije que sí porque era lo que más quería en el mundo. Escapar del jodido mundo con él. Dejar todo atrás. A todos. Solo él y yo. Nosotros contra el mundo.

Cortó con Lily aquella misma tarde. A mi hermana no le dolió; la chica era tan fría que a veces me preguntaba si tenía sangre corriendo en su cuerpo.

— Tengo que admitir que extrañaré el sexo — me dijo una semana después, el primer viernes que Scorpius no venía a casa — Era realmente bueno — aclaró, y yo tenía ganas de responderle _"Lo sé",_ pero me callé la boca.

Les dije a mis padres que quería volver a Dublín para terminar mis prácticas allá, que en Irlanda trabajaban más con la especialidad a la que quería dedicarme. Y les pareció bien.

Me encontré con Scorpius en el mismo bar en el que nos besamos a la salida por segunda vez.

— Papá ya me consiguió donde hacer las prácticas allá — me dijo contento — Será genial, Al. Tenemos una casa de verano en Dublín, la usaremos para nosotros. Es con vista al mar — me dijo con una sonrisa enorme. Yo sonreí. Era un jodido sueño. Era mi sueño hecho realidad.

Me imaginaba despertando, con el sonido de las olas golpeando entre sí, haciendo café para ambos viendo el paisaje desde el ventanal y Scorpius apareciendo de pronto, desnudo y besándome contra la mesada. Oh, Merlín. La sola idea.

Partiríamos un domingo por la mañana para acomodar nuestras cosas en la casa, y empezar el lunes con nuestras respectivas prácticas.

Debíamos ir hasta la Central de Trasladores ya que nos separaba un mar de distancia y la aparición en conjunto no era el modo más seguro.

Tomé rápidamente un café y jugo de calabaza hecho por mamá. Los despedí a todos con un beso, hasta a Lily Luna que no tenía idea que me estaba escapando a un nido de amor con su ex novio.

No me importaba.

A mí me gustaba hace antes.

Fui hasta la Central apareciéndome, había una larga fila delante de mí. Joder, temblaba de entusiasmo. Nada ni nadie podría borrar la sonrisa que adornaba mi rostro.

Revise la mochila una vez más, asegurándome que tenía todo. Fue cuando vi una libreta en el fondo, de tapa negra. Una libreta que no era mía.

La abrí y palabras en una letra que conocía demasiado bien comenzaron a aparecer.

 _Supongo que si estas leyendo esto, Al, es porque no llegué._

Sentí una cuchilla abriéndome la piel.

 _Lo siento, Al, cuanto lo siento. Pensé que podría irme contigo, empezar de cero lejos y ser el hombre que mereces a tu lado._

 _Pero no soy ese hombre._

 _Y no puedo hacerle esto a mi familia. Demonios, Al, soy un Malfoy. Soy el único hijo de mi padre y necesito darle un heredero de mi sangre. Ni siquiera estaba de acuerdo de que este con Lily, me dejaba porque lo tomaba como lo que era; una aventura._

 _Me iré a Francia. Alejarme de Inglaterra es lo mejor que puedo hacer. Empezaré de cero allá, mi padre me ha organizado una cita con una chica con sangre Veela de buena familia francesa._

 _Te amo, Al. En serio, eres el único hombre que siempre amaré._

 _Pero no puedo hacer esto._

 _Espero que, algún día, puedas disculparme._

 _Por siempre tuyo,_

 _Scorpius._

Cuando terminé de leer, las letras se borraron, una lágrima cayó sobre la hoja vacía y el diario se hizo polvo en mis manos.

— Señor, su turno — escuché que me decían.

Aturdido, me limpié las lágrimas y seguí con el viaje. Yo tampoco podía quedarme en Londres, no después de eso.

Las palabras de Scorpius me siguen doliendo, estuve postrado en la cama de un motel barato tres días, estuve cerca de perder las prácticas, pero una Rose llegó un día para levantarme.

— Lo supe siempre, Al — fue todo lo que me dijo.

Hoy, un año después, solo puedo decir que Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy rompió mi corazón de la forma más cobarde, dolorosa y cruel.

Porque me hizo creer en él, confiar en sus palabras, pese a todo.

Me permitió imaginar un mundo con él.

Y luego me abandonó, como si yo no valiera nada.

* * *

Es el primer slash que escribo.

Con amor.

Peace.


End file.
